Talk:List of Departments
In TOS:"Torment" we encounter Agent Dead (and Agent Heal in absentia) of the Department of Emergencies. Only thing is, I can't tell what the DE does. It seems to be along the lines of the DoWTF, which means it may have been shut down and later replaced with that Department. Alternately, someone else's reading might find a different purpose for it. I don't know, but I think we need to find out. Huinesoron 23:49, 12 November 2008 (UTC) ---- Okay, I've been doing some consolidating. Various so-called Departments are newly defined as Divisions. Here's the list: *Department of Bad Quizzes is now the Bad Quizzes Division, Bad Roleplay Department. *DCUP, SIELU and Special Ops are now Divisions of the Department of Floaters. *The DMO is now a Division of the Department of Mary-Sues (although there's special circumstances here, I'll discuss these in a moment) *The Department of Stereotype (of which I know nothing) has been closed down. The DMO. As it stands, this Department does... nothing that isn't already done (specifically, isn't already done by the Floaters). However, we propose that at some point in the last few years, the Cattail was approached by the Sunflower Official and asked to shut down the Department and open a Division of the DMS. Having the same name, this Division would deal with 'Sues who appear in a series of stories -- it's a way to keep the DMS from having to kill them over and over again, as the DMO would be specially empowered to deal with them. This idea actually comes from Araeph, but I thought it deserved repeating here. Huinesoron, 21:00, 13 February 2008 (GMT) :Also, what can be done about the Department of OOC Hobbits? It's definitely more Division material, but of what? Floaters or something else? Huinesoron, 22:56, 13 Feb. 2008 (GMT) ::I'd say probably Floaters, yep, cos OOC Hobbits could involve Possession!Sues, or Replacement!Sues, or simply just bad slash, het, or crossovers- yes, Floaters. Agenttrojie 22:55, 9 September 2008 (UTC) Other point; the Departments (or Department) of Repetition and Redundancy; I would suggest that they be made divisions of the Department of Technical Errors. Any opinions either way? Agenttrojie 22:55, 9 September 2008 (UTC) ---- In the TOS Discworld/LOTR crossover, a group only known as "Genderbending" is mentioned. In context, it's definitely a Department or Division, but what do we do with it? Do we put it in the set of groups that don't exist any more, or could it be said to still be around somewhere? And if it is a Division, what would it be a Division of? The closest I can think of is something to do with Bad Slash, but genderbending badfics don't always lead to that. Often, but not always. Outhra (talk) 02:31, June 1, 2013 (UTC) :I agree with DBS here. Even if it's not necessarily sexual, it's still kind of . . . fetishistic? . . . and feels like something the Bad Slashers would be tasked to deal with. (Good catch, Outhra!) :Doctorlit (talk) 05:32, June 1, 2013 (UTC) :: That makes enough sense to me, since the DBS is also home to divisions for Mpreg and bad het. It seems to fit as much as those do. However, just to toss up some alternatives, what about the Department of Bad Parody or the Department of Improbabilities? Badfic genderbending pretty much has to be improbable, and can be the premise for a lame parody. :: ~Neshomeh 14:46, June 1, 2013 (UTC) :::I like the idea of Improbabilities. That would give an underused department something more to do. :::Doctorlit (talk) 02:16, June 2, 2013 (UTC) ::::I like the idea of putting Genderbending as a Division of the DI, too. It actually fits a little better, at least how I see it, plus, Bad Slash has two specialized non-continuum-based divisions already. Three would make it have more than any other Department. ::::I know that the number of Divisions probably doesn't matter, but three seems a little unbalanced to me when several don't even have one. ::::Outhra (talk) 02:31, June 2, 2013 (UTC) ::::: Okay, I'm for Improbabilities. Though, genderbenders are a rather small subset of fics, as far as I'm aware. Maybe Genderbending just got merged with the DI? ::::: (Outhra, why did you delete the tilde in my signature? O.o ) ::::: ~Neshomeh 16:23, June 2, 2013 (UTC) ::::: Sorry, I thought it was a typo. The signature command is four tildes, and I thought you'd typed five by accident. ::::: As for Genderbending, I think it could be merged or just left as a Division, either way. Some of the Divisions are very small and situational. I looked at the Divisions page just now, and apparently there's a Division in Floaters that just deals with misuse of Elven languages(though in my opinion, the Elven Languages Unit should have been put under the watch of the Linguistics Division in the DTE, instead of the Department of Floaters, but that's off-topic here), so there's precedent for very situational affairs being left as independent Divisions. ::::: Again, though, it could work either way. ::::: Outhra (talk) 17:09, June 2, 2013 (UTC)